


I will make it back to you

by x_buffyxspike_x



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_buffyxspike_x/pseuds/x_buffyxspike_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Rumple’s birthday quickly approaching, Belle talks to a certain blue fairy to find out how she can find his son. Traveling to an unknown world, Belle works quickly to find Bae while back in the Enchanted Forest Rumpelstiltskin approaches Regina about a curse that could take him to his son. Not only doea Belle come home empty handed, the whole forest is empty and she finds a letter addressed to her telling her about Storybrooke.  A very pregnant Belle reaches Storybrooke just to find out her husband has no idea who she or their unborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This chapter is just a short little intro chapter really. In the next chapter all the action is going to get started I promise! I really just wanted to give Rumbelle a nice chapter before I messed everything up haha. I really hope you guys enjoy it. If there is something you really want to see in this fic please just send me a message and I will squeeze it in :) Without further ado, let the reading commence :)  
|~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*|

Enchanted forest 2 years ago  
-  
-

“Can you stop crying dearie?” Rumpelstiltskin spat as he set his chipped cup down and slammed his fists on the recently cleaned dinner table.

Belle jumped in shock and dropped her rag which she had begun to use as a dustier. She had asked Rumple for a dustier but he had just laughed at her in that maniac sounding way of his and vanished, leaving purple mist in his place. Belle had soon come to the conclusion that he wanted to make this job as hard on her as possible.  
“I- I’m sorry.” Belle whispered, hiccuping and raising her dainty hand to stifle her sobs. God, why was he such an ass?

The Dark One rolled his eyes and leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling. “I just had to get the insane one!” He shouted loudly, a bellowing laugh erupting from him.  
“Look who’s talking.” Belle mumbled under her breath. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the shelf she was currently dusting. She was just about to start dusting some weird glass ball when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Belle froze and dropped the rag. 

“What did you say?” He whispered into Belle’s ear, his cool breath causing Belle to shiver.

“I didn’t say anything.” Belle stuttered.

“Oh, on the contrary.” The Dark One replied as he leaned closer to Belle, his lips touching her ear. “I think you did.”

Belle shook her head back and forth and Rumpelstiltskin burst into laughter. He is absolutely crazy, Belle thought to herself as she kept her back turned. She was afraid of what she would see if she turned her head. 

“Did a cat get your tongue?” He singed from behind her back.

Belle let out a loud groan and quickly spun around to face him. For as long as she had been in the dark castle she had never spoke up to him or let him in on how she was feeling. Belle made a vow the very first day she arrived at the castle to ignore his insanity and just bite her tongue when he was being particularly infuriating. Today was not the day she was going to keep that promise though. 

“I’m not insane, I’m just a little bit broken.” Belle yelled at him. She picked up the dusty rag from off the ground and threw it towards his head.

Rumpelstiltskin raised his hand quickly and the rag was thrown across the room, hitting the wall and sliding down to the floor.  
“Boy, you’re a feisty one aren’t you? I should have expected it though, all the beautiful ones are these days.” He bellowed through another fit of laughter. 

Belle blushed. Had he just called her beautiful? Belle shook her head, pushed the thought from out of her mind as soon as I had come, and bit her lower lip. Even when she tried not to let him he somehow had an effect on her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Belle replied as she gathered her dress in both hands and turned her back to leave. “I’m not insane nor am I feisty, at least I didn’t use to be.”

Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat and held his hands together, tapping his fingers against one another as he watched his new maid leave the room. Her dress swayed as she walked and he tried with all his might not to look at her backside. He couldn’t help himself from wondering what it looked like underneath all those clothes. 

-

Enchanted Forest – 2 years later

-

“Where are you going?” Rumple asked Belle as she slid from underneath his warm arms and sat up. She pushed her long dark hair from out of her face and turned her head to look at him. Her bright blue eyes shining even in the dark of the room. 

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Belle replied, blushing. Rumple stretched his arm out and touched her slightly red cheeks. 

“Would you like me to join you?” Rumple raised his eyebrows and a smile appeared on his face. 

Belle leaned down and pushed her face into his chest, she looked up at him through her lashes and batted them playfully. “Nope, I’m sure I can manage just fine.”  
“What if I want to give you an extra hand?” 

“Then,” Belle said flirtatiously as she raised back up and slipped off the end of the bed, “I would tell you to keep it warm for me.” She winked and turned her back, lifting her thin night gown just a little and flashed Rumple just a little sliver of flesh.

“You’re going to kill me you little minx.” Rumple groaned. 

Belle laughed and turned her head for a moment. “Maybe that’s my plan.”

“Well it’s certainly working dearie.” He sing songed from his place on the bed

Belle shook her head and continued walking out of their bedroom towards the bathroom. That man is going to kill me, Belle thought as she came to the bathroom and reached her hand out to push open the brown door. He has no clue the effect he has on me. She quickly finished in the bathroom and snuck a peek in the mirror before heading back to the room. Belle smiled as she seen the light in her eyes. She certainly was without a doubt so much happier now than she was 2 years ago. Rumple had been so infuriating, trying his hardest not to open up to her. It drove her crazy how he had pushed away constantly and then later on openly flirted with her. 

“Hurry up!” Rumple bellowed from down the hall. “My hands getting cold. 

Belle covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. “It’s called patience Rumple.” She yelled back at him. “Maybe you should try to get some.” She stood there and waited for his reply, wondering what he was going to say to prove to her that he did without a doubt already have patience. 

“Patience is never my strong suit when it comes to you my dear.” Rumple whispered, coming up behind her and grabbing her hips, pulling her against him.

“You could have knocked.” Belle replied back, smiling.

“And what fun would that have been.” He kissed her neck and moved his hands lower. Belle moaned and felt Rumple smile against her neck. “That’s my girl.”  
Turing around in his arms quickly, Belle shoved her hands into his hair and pressed her lips against his roughly. “Careful,” he said as he gently bit her lower lip, “you might break me.” 

“You wouldn’t break so easily,” Belle giggled against his lips. “Your way stronger than that.” She moaned as she gripped him tighter. God, the things he does to me.  
Rumple gripped her hips in his hands and reached behind her to push off the stuff from the counter, all while still placing hungry kissed all down Belles neck.  
“If you keep on this is not going to last that long.” Belle moaned, pushing her hands under Rumple’s shirt. He shivered under her touch and hummed his response. “No, that means I’ll just have longer to please you.”

Belle moaned again and jumped onto the counter. She grabbed him by his shirt and wrapped her legs around his waist. Rumple pushed her night gown up her legs and gripped her thighs tightly. He pulled her against him harder, his erection pressing into her heat. Belle threw her head back with a sharp intake of breathe and shivered as she felt his hands cup her breasts. He pinched her nipples and Belle groaned as she felt the pulling in the bottom of her stomach. She pushed herself against him harder and rolled her hips against his erection, seeking whatever friction she could get. Rumple hissed and pushed his hand into her mound, working his fingers in and out. Belle whimpered and he moved his fingers faster, pumping in and out, curling his fingers to hit just the right spot.

“Oh god Rumple,” Belle moaned as she moved her hips against his hand slowly. “You’re killing me.”

“Now you know how I feel.” Rumple laughed as he pulled his fingers out of her heat and sucked on his fingers. 

Belle’s head snapped up. “Why did you stop?” Belle whimpered, reaching her hands out to pull him back to her.

“Pay back is a bitch dearie.” Rumple winked and turned his back, leaving her wet and wanting right there on the counter.

|~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*|  
Hey guys! So how was the first chapter? That was actually the first sort or sex scene I have ever written haha. So, I am a little scared about that. Anyway, more chapters are coming! I am going to try to update at least a chapter or week and if I can write fast enough 2. Please comment telling me what you liked or didn’t like and if the scene between Rumbelle was really sucky. I’ll practice for futures scenes haha. Future chapters will all hold little flash backs of Belle and Rumples past so get ready for that! I hope you guys like it.  
Xoxo KyKy  
-  
Songs listened to while writing  
\- Here With Me by Susie Suh x Robot Koch  
\- When the Darkness Comes by Colbie Caillat  
\- Rumpelstiltskin In Love by Mark Isham


	2. Chapter 2

Songs listened to while writing:

Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey (I actually really love most of her music. I really love the song national anthem. That was the first song I ever heard by her.)

Power and Control by Marine and The Diamonds (I think I actually listened to this song when I wrote chapter one haha.

Bedroom walls by Banks

Shallows by Daughter (really beautiful song)

Woodwork by Sleeping at last

Words as Weapons by Birdy

Flaws by Bastille

Heart of Glass by Blondie  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Belle awoke to Rumple's arm wrapped around her waist and her head on his chest. She looked up at Rumple and saw that he was still peacefully sleeping. Slowly, she slid out from underneath his warm arm and sat up. Belle ran her fingers through her messy bed hair and groaned as she stretched her arms. Her arms popped as she twisted around and cracked her back. Sliding to the end of the bed she pushed her feet into the soft carpet and let out a big yawn. It was way too early to be awake. Rumple had kept her awake till at least four. Belle felt her cheeks warm as she thought about last night. After the bathroom Belle had ran back to the room and tackled Rumple to the bed. They kept pretty busy after that.

Belle stood up slowly and grabbed her robe from off the floor and slid her arms into the cold fabric. She turned around and looked back towards Rumple to make sure she hadn't woken him. He's such a light sleeper. Belle stared at Rumple for a few moments and leaned down to kiss him on the mouth. She groaned quietly and she raised back up, making her way to their shared closet, yawning once again. She grabbed a blue dress from out the back and shut the door. Belle quietly tip toed down the hall and into the bathroom. She fumbled around in the dark and sighed in relief when her hand finally met the light switch. She flicked it on and the room was bathed in a bright light.

"God!" Belle groaned as she shielded her face from the light quickly. "That's bright." Belle mumbled as she dropped her dress on the towel rack with all the towels and leaned against the bathroom counter. Belle winced as her toe came in contact with her jewelry box laying on the floor. She pushed her hair back and dropped her gaze down to the floor. She leaned down to pick it up. Along with the soap, her brush, and the lotion.

"Rumple." Belle groaned. Always making the mess but not wanting to clean it up. It was kind of her fault though, now that she thought about it. Belle threw the bottle of lotion she was holding in her hand onto the counter and raised back up.

Yawning once again, Belle pulled her hair up into a messy bun and turned the faucet on. She splashed some cold water on her face and grabbed a face towel to wipe it off. She was about to splash some water on her neck to but she quickly changed her mind and turned the faucet off.

"Just take a bath Belle." She mumbled too herself as she slipped her arms out of her robe and shimmed out of her nightdress. Belle went over to run the water and leaned against the wall as she waited for the tub to fill.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

By the time Belle was done in the tub, which she actually fell asleep in, it had to have been at least nine. She dressed in a hurry and walked barefoot down to the dining room to get ready for breakfast. Rumple had told her she didn't have to worry about doing all the cleaning and cooking, that she wasn't really his maid anymore but she had dismissed him with a wave off her hand and told him that that was complete non sense. She needed something to do if he was going to be in his lab working on spells all day. Belle just couldn't imagine herself lounging around all day and doing nothing. Of course she had more books than she could even keep track of just waiting for her in the library to read whenever she felt like it but she didn't want to just sit around reading all day even though she loved reading. Belle didn't want to feel like she was just useless. She had even told Rumple that as they laid in bed late one night. He laughed at her and told her that she would never be useless but she still felt the same. Even when he told her that he could just magically clean the whole castle and prepare a whole feast in seconds with the wave of his hand. She liked to be doing something other than lounging around all day and just taking up space and not contributing to anything. Her mom had taught her to never sit around and wait for someone else to do something for you when you can just do it yourself and feel good about it later.

Belle ran her fingers across the dining table as she passed it by on her way to the kitchen. She pushed the heavy kitchen door open with a shove and began to get everything she needed to clean the dining room before breakfast. She reached for the black and white feather duster kept in the cupboard and it sprang to life.

"Hey Belle." It said as it walked out from out of the cupboard. "Time to clean?"

Belle nodded her head and grabbed a broom and left the room, the duster following after her.

"You start dusting and I'll just sweep the floor." Belle began swiping the floor as the magic feather duster began moving around the room. Dusting away all the dust as it went. Belle smiled to herself as she watched it quickly dust everywhere it could reach. Rumple had enchanted the thing after he caught her in his lab and yelled at her. It was the first month she was here and Belle was curious about a room she had never went into. She had just finished cleaning a room on the second floor when she spotted the door. Being the ever so curious one she had been born as, Belle had went into the room and started looking around. She had quickly came to the conclusion that the room was probably Rumple's lab. She had been wondering for days where he went all day while she worked herself to the bone cleaning every inch of the castle. To say the least, Rumple was pretty made at her and locked her in the dungeon for the rest of the night. The next morning her came to get her and gave her the enchanted duster.  
______________________________________________________________

The enchanted forest – 2 years ago

Belle wiped the sweat forming on her forehead with the end of her dress and let it fall to the floor before Rumpelstiltskin decided he wanted to peek around the corner and be noisy like always. That would be just her luck, him walk in and catch her with her dress raised up and the lower half of her body exposed for his eyes to roam. She grabbed her cleaning supplies and looked around the bedroom one last time before she left. She made sure she tucked in all the sheets on the bed and closed the door behind her. She walked to the start of the stairs, the cleaning bucket hitting the back of her legs as she walked and lifted one foot to start her descent down the stairs. She moved her other foot to go down the next step when a door she had never seen before caught her eyes.

"Ok, now that's just crazy." Belle mumbled to herself as she set the bucket down and moved closer to the door. "I've been in every single one of this rooms." Belle said quietly as she came to a stop in front of the door and placed her hand on the cold metal handle. "How could I have not seen this room before? That's impossible." Belle pushed the door open and a whoosh of cold air hit her in the face. Pushing the door open further she stood at the door way, looking around at the room.

A spinning wheel sat in the corner and a bunch of bottles filled with weird things sat on shelves against the walls. The bottles glowed in the dim light of the room and Belle moved towards them to get a closer look. One bottle had what looked like falling snow inside and a small shimmering rose buried in the snow. Belle grabbed the bottle off the shelf and was surprised when the outside felt warm against her fingers. She quickly put it back on the shelf, careful not to break it, and grabbed another one. This one had a small ball of golden light held inside of it that glowed brightly and the slowly changed from yellow to orange to red to back to yellow again. Curious as to see the other objects sitting on the shelves against the other wall, Belle put the bottle back on the shelf and turned her back. A couple of candles flicked on the table in the middle of the room and Belle quickly went to blow them out before one of them caught something on fire. They looked like they had been lit for a while. She spotted a couple more glass bottles on the table, these ones all empty, and brushed her fingers across the pages of a book sitting in the middle.

"The spell to reach the Dead." Belle read she lifted the book up and scanned the words on the page.

 

A spell to call forth a spirit that has passed into another realm.

Ingredients:

Aconite Fluid

Fairy wings

Mandrake Root

Dragon Claw Ooze

Bezoar

Lacewing fly

Crocodile heart

 

"That is completely disgusting." Belle mumble lowly as she turned the page to skim through the book. As far as she could tell the book was strictly for death. Calling the dead, banishing the dead, you name it. Belle looked up from the book and noticed what looked like some of the ingredients from the spell she just read laying around the table. She raised her eyebrows up in confusion and shook her head. Why would he be calling on the dead?

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted angrily as he stormed into the room.

Belle jumped in shock and dropped the book as if it was burning her flesh. The book hit the end of the table and knocked over a glass bottle. The book hit the floor with a loud thud and the bottle shattered on the floor, glass shards sliding across the floor. Belle backed away quickly and bumped into the shelf holding all the glass bottles with the glowing objects inside of them. Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and moved across the room quickly. He grabbed the tops of Belle's arms and pulled her away from the shelf, dropping his hand quickly once she was a good distance from them. She was definitely going to have bruises on her arms tomorrow morning.

"Did you not hear me dearie?" He hissed. "What do you think you're doing in here? This isn't a room for you!"

Belle looked at the seething Rumpelstiltskin and slowly began to walk sideways to the door. Her back hit the wall and she winced as the breath was knocked out of her.

"I was-"Belle trembled under his red hot gaze as he stood waiting for her reply. "I just-"

Rumpelstiltskin moved closer and grinned as he watched Belle tremble in fear. "You just what dearie? My patience is running low! You better answer before I make you answer!"

Belle nodded her head and raised her hands to stop him from coming any closer. "Please." Belle whimpered. She lowered her hands and pushed back in the wall. "I was just curious. I've never been in here before."

"That's because this room isn't meant for you to play around in you foolish girl! Look at what you've done!" He waved his hand to the mess on the floor and to the mess on the table. "You've made a mess of everything! It's taken me months to find everything I need for this spell and now you've ruined it all!

"I'm really sorry." Belle whimpered from her place against the wall. "I really didn't mean to." Belle felt the tears start to drip down her face and she quickly wiped them away before he could see them. He always became angry when she cried in his presence. She definitely didn't want to see what her tears did to him in his already angered state.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?" He snapped at Belle as he moved closer towards her. Belle shook her head slowly and felt and a chill run down her spine. What had she done? She didn't mean to break the bottles or interrupt anything. She was just curious as to what was behind the door.

"I really am sorry." Belle tried again. She hoped he could hear the regret in her voice.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head and a smile formed on his face. "I'm sure you are." He whispered lowly, with an evil glimmer in his eyes. "But that doesn't make up for the fact that you've just ruined everything I have worked so hard for. I have been preparing for this moment for years and you just waltzed right in here with you idiotic curiosity and ruined everything. Have you ever heard of the saying curiosity killed the cat?"

Belle nodded her head as she slid against the wall towards the door. Maybe if she moved slowly he would let her out of the room. Not a chance though. Rumpelstiltskin was across the room in a flash and had her pushed up against the wall in seconds. He grabbed her hands in his tightly and lifted them up to rest above her head. The coldness of the wall made her shiver. He leaned closer to her and brought his lips to her ear. She shivered once again, this time in shock instead of fear or the cold. Belle felt a tingly feeling in a lower regions.

"Are you scared?" He whispered against her ear, his lips brushing across it once again. Belle nodded her head slowly and he laughed in the psychotic way he so often did. "Good. That's exactly how I want you to be."

Belle flexed her hands that were still held tightly in his and felt a sharp pain move through out them.

"Are you going to let me go?" Belle asked.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed once again and brought her arms down. "Oh yes dearies. I am in fact going to let you go but I don't think you're going to like where I put you, especially since the day just got started.

Belle stared at him and whimpered as he yanked her out of the room and started dragging her down the stairs. "Where are you taking me?" Belle stumbled down another step and almost landed on her face. Rumpelstiltskin continued yanking her down the stairs far too quickly.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He spat.

"You can't do this!" Belle yelled, angry at the way he was treating her. He could have just explained to her why he was so angry instead of hurting her. He could have just opened up to her. Maybe she would have been able to help him with whatever he needed to do to fix her foolish mistake.

"You better watch your tone dearie." He snapped as they came to the end of the stairs and her yanked her down. "Or the next thing that we discuss might be how good you'll be at being a mute for your whole life!"

"What made you so mean?" Belle whimpered.

"Don't you know? I'm a monster!" He bellowed loudly, a roaring laugh erupting from him.

"I've never met anyone so full of anger." Belle whimpered as she fell to her knees. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed her by the hollows of her arms and dragged her towards the dungeon.

"No!" Belle shouted as she struggled against his tight grip. "Please don't put me in there right now! I'm begging you." Tears streamed down her face and Belle continued struggling against him. His grip was far too tight for her to escape from.

"I told you that you're weren't going to like it." He grunted as he pulled the dungeon door open and drug her inside. The wet floor soaked her dress and Belle's tears began to fall down her face faster.

"You disgust me!" Belle yelled as she quickly stood to her feet.

"You might want to stop while you are ahead. I'm about two seconds away from snapping you neck right now." Rumpelstiltskin walked out of the dungeon and smiled at Belle before he slammed the door shut with a loud bang. "And we don't want that." He yelled through the door. "I wouldn't have anyone to clean my castle." His laughter echoed throughout the room as he stomped up the stairs.

Belle banged on the door loudly and hot tears covered her face. "You're a miserable man." She shouted, in hopes that he would hear her. "You disgust me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to try to leave. You hide your feelings and I'm going to get you to open up!" Belle continued yelling as she pounded on the door even harder. "I promise you that!"

The next morning, Belle woke up to the door scrapping across the dungeons wet concrete floor and a quiet Rumpelstiltskin.

"What do you want?" She snapped as she raised up from her lumpy cot and pushed her dirty dress over her legs. She had tried to push the bottom of her dress away from her as far she could last night before she cried herself to sleep in her wet clothes. The wet state her clothes were in made the room feel even colder than the night before.

"I came to apologize." He replied quietly as he picked at the end of his dark brown shirt.

"Yeah right." Belle scoffed. "I don't see that happening any time soon.

"I'm not lying Belle." He replied, a little louder than the last time he talked. "I shouldn't have yelled at you and treated you so cruelly. I was just really mad at you for ruining my spell."

Belle remained quiet as he stood there and continued pulling strings on the end of his shirt.

"Ok." Belle swung her feet on to the ground and stood up.

"Ok?" He repeated, sounding more like a question than the way she said it originally sounded.

"Yeah." Belle brushed her hair off her shoulders and winced as her hand brushed against the bruises on her arms. Rumpelstiltskin averted his gaze from the bruises he created on her arms. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah aren't we all." Belle mumbled.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence and Belle shifted her weight to her other leg.

"I have something for you." Rumpelstiltskin said after few minutes of silence. He pulled out a black and white duster from behind his back and extended his arm to show it to Belle. She stared at it and raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Umm thanks. You could have just told me you wanted me to use something else other than a rag to dust." She reached her hand out to grab it but jumped back in surprise when it twitched in his hand. "Did that thing just move?" Belle asked in shock.

He nodded his head and dropped it to the ground. The duster's handle spilt into two and it jumped up on the two ends as if the wood were its feet. Belle back away and watched as the duster started walking across the floor.

"What is that?"

It's an enchanted duster. I enchanted it so that it will follow your every order and dust whatever you tell it to." Rumpelstiltskin grinned as the duster continued moving around the room. "It can talk as well."

"My name is Babette." A small voice said, coming from the duster as it moved closer to Belle. "How my I help you."

"Why did you do this?" Belle asked as she looked back up at the man standing in front of her.

He waved his hand and the duster fell to the ground. The two halves of the handle morphing back into one. He leaned down to pick it up and brushed his fingers against the feathers. "I thought it would help you clean. I can un-enchant it if you wish."

Belle shook her head no. "No, that's ok. That's very thoughtful of you."

He nodded and went back to picking at his shirt. "Glad you like it."  
_______________________________________________________________________

Ok, I hope you liked this chapter. I worked hard on it. I said that there would be a little more action come the second chapter and there was. If any one didn't notice, I did incorporate something from Beauty and the Beast into the chapter. The duster Babette is something from that movie. I've always thought it would be cute if Rumple had done that for Belle back in the enchanted forest. Next chapter I am going to start setting up for Belle to find out about jumping realms and getting Bae for Rumple. Until next time, KyKy


End file.
